Decision
by SpreadYourCrimsonWings
Summary: He must go...Even if he must leave his beloved one. HibariXOC One-shot. A gift Fic for my friend


**Author's Note: **Huff! I write 3 fic and post 3 fic in a week!^ ^ I write different pairings too! One for my 6996 vs AC ( Author Character a.k.a me anyway… ) another for 5986 one-shot and the other is this Hibarioc! Well rhis is for my friend that make username in here too! ( she'll write her story soon, try looking at her with name "**Bringyourdreamoutofdarkness**" ) so it just another AC again. She loved Hibari so much so I decide to give her this present since it was Hibari's birthday this month. This story probably take time after the future arc or you can say this is AU, Yep! TYLHibari! I'm sorry for slight OOC-ness for Hibari ( because I can't think that Hibari would act this gentle ^ ^; ) and grammars mistake and also for bad vocabulary. Please tell me if you have any request! I'll gladly receive it as long as it's het pairings! Well enjoy this fluff One-shot! 0v

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the reborn characters! They're rightfully belong to Akira Amano! Also for the OC in here, it belongs to my friend although I'm the one who always draw her with her beloved Hibari^__^

***************************************************************************************************

It peaceful here in Namimori, the spring breeze blew slowly, moving the leaf that hung on the tree gently. The temperature was warm, you can take a seat at your garden and drank a cup of tea while enjoying the peaceful wind blew pass you. Hibari Kyouya, the most feared man in Namimori, the past discipline Prefect at Namimori, now became a more growing mature-handsome 25 years old man. He walked slowly, passing the leaf that flew everywhere. He entered his house and let out a small sigh. He let his mind drift back to the conversation he had with the other Vongola guardians…

***************************************************************************************************

"_I'll send two of you to observe what happen in the Vongola Italy branch"_

_Said the now Tenth Vongola Boss. Hibari was slight surprised by the news ( although the other guardians too, but he didn't realize it )_

" _I'll send Ryouhei-niisan to Varia and Hibari-san to Italy branch, can you two?" _

_The bad things he thought was real now. Ryouhei was gratefully received the mission and promised to do the best while Hibari was stay silent. When he called his name once more, he lifted his head up._

"_You can't Hibari-san? Is there any problems?"_

" _No, I'll take it… "_

_With that agreement, he had to leave Namimori and went to Italy for about 3 days again…._

***************************************************************************************************

He sighed again while undid his tie. He was worried to leave this house, to leaved this Namimori. Not because the peaceful can be interrupted, no, he had sure that Namimori peaceful was perfect. It was because of her…, his only one, his beloved one, his wife…

He surveyed the room and saw no one there. He knew where she was now. He took a step to the backyard. He opened the door, there she was. A woman was sitting on a porch, her yellow-golden hair was move gently by the warm breeze.

" Atsuna…"

When he called her, with his usual deep low voice, the woman turned. Her beautiful jade-eyes was sparkling by the sunlight that shined upon her, her lips curved into a smile when she saw his husband.

" Yes, dear..?"

She replied with a sweet tone of hers. Hibari took a seat next to her, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Her stomach was bigger for a usual woman, signing that she was….

Pregnant…

" Is there any problems? Seem that you don't like yourself today…"

"Nothing…"

He couldn't tell her about the mission that he received, it would make her angry, leaving her while she was pregnant. He caressed her hair gently while she enjoyed the treatment that her husband gave. He must leaved her for about a month, how could? It was too dangerous to leaved her in this condition, he couldn't take the risk but he had agreed to the decision.

" I knew Kyo-kun.., you're going to Italy for about a month right? "

Hibari eyes widened as he heard the words came from her pink lips.

" How do you know? "

" Ya-kun called me a hour before you come back "

That baseball-freak… he will noted that he will killed that idiot soon. He took her hand on his, she lifted her head up and looked at his dark orbs. It showed worry of leaving his only wife alone in Japan, in Namimori.

" Atsuna, if you don't want me to go, I won't "

" Kyo-kun… I knew you want to take the mission, it's your job right? You must go, the Vongola needs you… "

" but… "

She placed a finger on his lips, telling him to stopped arguing. She hugged him, he couldn't help but embraced her back. He sniffed in her vanilla scent, the soft scent of hers. After a few moment of silent, finally he spoke….

" If you wish… I'll come back as fast as I can, I won't make you wait longer "

" Kyo-kun, I'll wait you forever, with this baby"

She smiled lightly as she placed his hand on her stomach. He rubbed it gently, he smiled slightly but he was too shy to showed it, even to his wife.

" I wish I could see the baby soon, nee Kyo-kun? "

" Me too "

When she was about to said something, Hibari leaned in to her face and captured her lips on his. He kissed her gently while he circled an arm around her waist. She warped her arms around his neck, brought him closer. When he broke off, he immediately embraced her, wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes…

" I wish the time can stop like this… "

" Me too., Kyo-kun, Me too… "

She hugged him back. They enjoyed the moment each other while the spring breeze blew on them, telling the sky that their relationship will last forever….

***************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Gyaa!!! *blush cheek* I never think that I can write this kind of story! (////) I was fascinated by the words! How could a person who had a heart as hard as rock ( that means, I'm too afraid to fall in love **again** ) like me can write such a beautiful-romantic words?! What devil have possessed me when I writing this?!? Whatever… I just hope my friend like it…. I'll put the OC drawing soon on deviantart, after I get through my test for my graduation ( it hasn't over yet - -; ) Okay! Please read my other stories as well! Comments, request and review are welcomed here!


End file.
